Transición
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran eran novios. Ella huye de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que descubre que ama a otra persona. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Shaoran ante la noticia?


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Transición**

¿Por qué tenemos que vivir siempre con una máscara puesta? ¿Por qué tenemos que fingir ante la sociedad? ¿Por qué no simplemente somos quienes somos y listo?...

De verdad que esto me tiene contrariada. Ya no quiero mentir, simplemente quiero poder amar a la persona que siempre estuvo amándome en silencio y que yo… Bueno, no viene al caso, simplemente tendré que hablar con Shaoran y decirle la verdad, solo espero que pueda respetar mi decisión y podamos seguir siendo amigos, no quisiera perder su amistad de años por este sentimiento.

¿Cómo le hago para decirle la situación sin que se altere?

¡Ups! No me he presentado ante ustedes. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo diecisiete años y estoy ya en el último año del instituto Seijou. Tengo una prima y mejor amiga que se llama Tomoyo Daidouji. Con ella me siento completa y feliz. Siempre me decía que me quería y yo, haciéndome la tonta le decía que le quería como amiga, obviamente me había percatado que era más que eso, pero la realidad es que yo estaba confundida, ni siquiera sabía que sentía por mí misma, no quería ilusionarla. Supongo que dirán por el parentesco que tengo, pero en realidad somos primas en tercer grado, ya no somos tan de sangre.

Llevaba ya dos años de estar de novia de Shaoran, pero más parece que fuéramos dos hermanos que otra cosa. Mentiría si dijera que no me he besado con Shaoran, también si dijera que no he tenido sexo con él, asi es, yo no había hecho el amor, simplemente fue sexo, a secas. Por lo que intuía, a Shaoran le pasaba lo mismo.

Y es que seamos sinceros, yo amo a Tomoyo, pero cuando me percate de mis verdaderos sentimientos tuve miedo al rechazo, primero por parte de mi familia (papá y mi hermano, aunque con ese yo no lo tomo en cuenta y no pertenece a mi vida), de parte de mi tía Sonomi y posteriormente con mis amigos. Asi que después de un tiempo no muy largo, llego Shaoran y me propuso ser su novia, realmente fue más por compromiso; aunque prometimos no lastimarnos y ser siempre buenos amigos. Suponía que lo mismo le pasaba a él. Tiempo después supe que a Tomoyo le pasaba igual con Eriol. Simplemente nos estábamos engañando.

Aún recuerdo claramente, como empezó todo…

_E__ra un día viernes, las clases estaban aburridas como siempre. Yo ya tenía previsto decirle a Shaoran que lo nuestro no funcionaba. Realmente me estaba lastimando a mi misma por huir como una cobarde, del sentimiento profundo que le tenía a Tommy. En el receso, logre localizarlo, me acerque a él y…_

_-Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo – le dije apenas llegue._

_-Sakura… - estaba nervioso y no sabía porque… - yo también necesito hablar contigo. _

_-A la salida, vamos a mi casa y ahí lo hablamos, ¿Te parece? – le dije de manera natural. Él asintió con la cabeza. ¿Sabrá que yo iba a romper con él?_

_Pasaron las horas que para mi eran eternas. Definitivamente, el instituto puede resultar ser fastidioso y aburrido, cuando se lo proponen. Cuando iba de salida me encontré con Tomoyo y me le acerque a saludarla. Estaba triste y pálida. Solo me dijo a manera de resumen que había roto con Eriol y no le culpo de ello. Ellos no se amaban y yo me había percatado del juego que estábamos (si, en plural lo dije porque éramos los cuatro que estábamos jugando con un sentimiento que no se podría evitar, por más doloroso que fuere). La consolé. _

_Ya saliendo del instituto, en la puerta principal estaban mi "novio" esperándome. Mientras caminábamos íbamos en profundo silencio, no era incomodo, más bien era como los dos buscamos y re-buscábamos palabras para decir "hasta aquí no más" sin que el otro saliese herido. _

_Ya en mi casa…_

_-Sakura, lo que tengo que decirte es importante. – Estaba atenta a lo que decía Shaoran, para ese momento, le había servido un pedazo de tarta de chocolate que tanto le gusta a él con un vaso de jugo. Sentada en frente de él, estaba expectante a lo que me dijera a continuación – Veras, eres una gran amiga, y aprecio mucho tu amistad. Pero en estos dos años, he sentido que he estado contigo lastimándote. Yo… Yo… _

_-Shaoran, no me has lastimado. Quien se lastimo fui yo, por huir como cobarde de un sentimiento… - calle enseguida, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba enamorada de Tomoyo?_

_-¿Sientes algo por mi? – Pregunto de manera tímida – porque yo, por ti solo siento amistad. – Tomo una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor… - Estoy enamorado de Eriol. _

_No me impacto. Puesto que lo sospeche siempre y yo estaba en la misma situación, pero con Tommy. Me levante y lo abrase con dulzura y le sonreí. Le acaricie la mejilla derecha, calmándolo._

_-Eres un gran amigo Shaoran y pienso que hemos perdido tontamente estos dos años, tratando de aparentar lo que realmente no somos. Yo estoy enamorada de Tomoyo, y no sabía cómo decírtelo y no perder tu amistad. Pensé que tú estabas enamorado de otra chica, de lo cual podría ser aceptable. Pero si tú me hubiese amado, yo de igual manera… - tenía que ser fuerte, por mi, por él – hubiera tenido que romper contigo, porque mi corazón pertenece a una persona. Hui, porque no quise aceptar mi realidad. – nos miramos y nos abrazamos. _

_No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasamos unidos en ese cálido abrazo. Pero lo que __sí puedo contar, es que me sentí querida, por primera vez alguien me aceptaba tal cual era yo. No podía, pero sobre todo, no quería evitar sentir este amor por Tomoyo. Era mi última oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. _

_Cuando Shaoran se retiro, ambos nos habíamos quitado un peso de encima. El iba a tratar de "conquistar", o como diría yo, a recuperar el amor de Eriol. Me quede un buen rato en la puerta de mi casa, mirando a no sé dónde. Definitivamente, tendría que hablar con mi papa, darle mi punto de vista, solo rogaba al cielo que me aceptara y comprendiera; en el corazón no se manda peor en los sentimientos. Y yo, ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir huyendo como si fuere una asesina o quien sabe que. Cuando me voltee, me impresione con la imagen que vi.… No me lo imaginaba, es más, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza…_

_-Papa… Tía Sonomi… - dije en un susurro, que esperaba que no sea escuchado por ellos. Lamentablemente, si lo hicieron. Estaban abrazados. Algo se traían, pero no tenia ánimos como para ponerme a indagar a profundad._

_-Hija… - mi corazón latía peor que bomba de agua, iba a una velocidad impresionante, si lo comparamos con un carro deportivo, diría que iba a 100 Km/h de un Ferrari. - ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?_

_Bueno, ¿Qué le diría ahora? Debo decir que tenía miedo, pues también estaba mi tía Sonomi, la mama de Tomoyo. Preferí escuchar a mi corazón y si tenía que pelearme con media humanidad por recuperar el amor de Tomoyo, lo haría. No volvería a perder como lo hice en el pasado, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero como dice el dicho: __**"No vale la pena llorar sobra el agua derramada".**_

_-Vamos a sentarnos. Me temo que será larga la conversación. – Dio por hecho mi papa._

_-Yo…Yo… - el miedo carcomía mi ser, pero tendría que encontrar el valor, no tenía mucho tiempo – Esta bien, no aguanto más. Yo estoy enamorada de Tomoyo._

_Los segundos parecieron eternos. No me atrevía a levantar la mirada. Sentía pánico, tal vez me prohíban verla, me mandarían al psiquiatra y…_

_-Me alegro hija de que te hayas decidido. Voy a llamar a casa, para darles permiso a los empleados y puedas tener el fin de semana con Tommy. –Fue mi tía la que hablo y yo levante mi mirada sorprendida. ¿Escuche bien? – Si, escuchaste bien. Mira, yo se que Tommy te ama, paso mal du__rante dos años y estuvo con el joven Eriol, pero eso se veía que era más por estar en compañía que por amor. No estoy mal ni me enoja. Siempre y cuando ustedes se demuestren el amor que se siente, tu padre y yo seremos felices._

_-Gracias, tía. Pero…_

_-Hija, Sonomi y yo… Bueno, somos pareja. Asi que todo queda en familia – me dijo mi papa con tranquilidad, con aquella personalidad que siempre admire._

_-Felicidades. – dije y lo abrace. _

_-Ya está todo. Ve a darle una sorpresa. Tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje…._

_-No me molesta. ¿Tommy sabe lo de ustedes? – pregunte de manera tímida._

_-No, pequeña. Se lo íbamos a decir, pero…_

_Ya no había necesidad de palabras. Terminamos de conversar y esta vez el pronóstico de papá fallo, no fue una larga charla, cuando todo acabo me sentí aliviada de que me aceptara y me diera apoyo; me fui al cuarto a arreglarme. Si que le iba a dar una sorpresa a Tomoyo. Deje a mi papa y a mi tía en la casa cuando salía directo para la de Tommy. Estaba nerviosa, pero ya no tanto, estaba más segura de lo que sentía, haría que ella sea mía y de nadie más. Que posesivo sonó eso, ¿verdad?_

_Cuestión de minutos llegue a la casa de ella. Cuando iba entrando, me encontré con Hikaru, la__ empleada de años de la familia. Me salude con ella, como siempre lo hacía con esa amabilidad que siempre tenía, sin importar el estado de ánimo que tuviere o simplemente si estuviese ocupada con los quehaceres del hogar. Me indico que Tomoyo estaba en el cuarto y que había dicho que se iba a bañar. Una idea muy, pero muy perversa se asomo a mi cabeza y sonreí de una manera que nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Le agradecí a Hikaru y me despedí de la misma adentrándome en la mansión. Ya me la conocía de memoria, tantas veces que he estado ahí como "amiga", pero hoy yo iba en otro plan. _

_Parada enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Tommy, no sabía si tocar o entrar, como tantas veces hacia. Me decidí y entre sin tocar la puerta. Procure hacerlo de la manera __más silenciosa posible, no quería ni asustarla peor advertidle de mi presencia; deseaba admirarla como tantas veces lo hacía mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Y ahí estaba ella, con su piel blanca y suave, mojada de la reciente ducha, arreglándose su hermoso cabello negro, solo tenía puesto una lencería de finos encajes, muy sexi si me lo permiten decirlo. Estaba embobada observándola cada detalle que poseía. Realmente fui tonta al estar huyendo dos años de un sentimiento que estaba más que claro, la amaba._

_Camine en forma silenciosa, mientras que ella seguía con el tratamiento de su cabello, yo seguía admirándola cada vez más. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, sentía como mi sangre fluía a una velocidad impresionante. Quede a menos de unos centímetros de Tomoyo, seguía mirándola, mi cerebro guardaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, como si fuese la última vez que la viera, que la sintiera. No aguante las ganas, y de manera silenciosa, como lo hecho desde que entre a su habitación hasta llegar a ella, puse mis manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia __mí, para terminarla de abrazar. Sentí como ella pego un brinco del susto, pero no deje que se moviera, mis labios estaban cerca de su oreja izquierda, mientras que mi nariz se encargaba de oler el embriagante olor a lilas que poseía en el cabello. Olía bien, bastante bien._

_-Hueles bien, Tommy… - le dije con un tono sensual, aprisionándola más hacia mí._

_-Sa-Sakura… ¿Qué haces? – estaba nerviosa, lo sentía en su voz, en su cuerpo._

_-Hago lo que me corresponde hacer, Tommy – y no aguante más. Le di un suave mordisco en su oreja, mientras que mis labios empezaban hacer el recorrido desde la oreja, pasando por la mejilla, terminando en el cuello. Mis manos no se quedaban atrás, la acariciaba el vientre. Su piel estaba media húmeda. Me excitaba._

_-Saku… Saku…_

_-Mmmm… Dime… - seguía con las acaricias y los besos, estaba matándola…_

_-No… no podemos seguir, tienes novio y… - la voltee hacia y le obligue a que me mire a mis ojos, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, su respiración acelerada, igual que la mía._

_-No Tommy… No tengo novio. Mentí por dos años, a quien yo amo… es… a ti… No aguanto estar más lejos de ti._

_-¿En serio? – Estaba asombrada – yo pensé que no me correspondías._

_-En ese tiempo yo estaba insegura, no quería despertarte falsas ilusiones, Tommy – No aguantaba más, la quería hacer mía. – Dejemos de hablar, ¿si pequeña?_

_La bese con ternura y dulzura, y ella empezó a corresponderme. Fuimos aumentando la intensidad del beso. La pegue contra mi cuerpo, y la lleve a la cama. Encima de ella, mis labios empezaron a hacer el recorrido, primero yendo a la oreja, pasando por la mejilla, llegando al cuello. Le mordía, le lamia, le besaba. ¿Cómo pude esperar tanto? No importaba ya, porque ahora la estaba convirtiendo mía, solo mía. Alce la cabeza y le pude ver sus hermosos labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Toda una tentación. La mire nuevamente, no tuvimos palabras, nos entendíamos a la perfección. Mis labios seguían el recorrido, y esta vez fui a dar hacia sus hermosos senos, con una mano acariciaba el derecho y con mis labios besaba el izquierdo, pero el bendito sostén me estaba empezando a molestar. Tomoyo se percato de mis intenciones y arqueo la espalda, yo ni corta ni perezosa, inmediatamente dirigí mis manos hacia el broche del sostén, y escuche un "click", cayo inmediatamente dejándome ver aquellas bellezas que poseía ella. No espere ni un segundo, cuando volví a darles el tratamiento que se merecían. Sentí como Tomoyo enroscaba sus dedos en mi cabello, no lo tenía corto, pero tampoco lo tenia del porte que ella poseía. Digamos que lo tenía a la altura de los hombros. Mis manos acariciaban sus curvas, llegando hasta el muslo. Empezó a gemir, y eso era música para mis oídos, simplemente no podía parar de acariciarla, de besarla; ese cuerpo estaba siendo mío, y seria mío para siempre. No solo sería en cuerpo, sería en alma. Estaba empezando a recuperar el tiempo perdido y quería disfrutarlo hasta el último minuto de mi vida._

_-Ah! Sakura… - Tomoyo estaba perdida, me lo dio a entender con ese gemido._

_-Princesa, mírame… - Abrió sus hermosos ojos amatista y me perdí en ese mar – Dime, ¿Qué quieres que te haga?_

_-¿Me vas hacer tuya? – su pregunta estaba mezclada entre inocencia y picardía_

_-Tú vas a ser mía y yo seré tuya… Nadie nos va a separar, pequeña – sentencie. _

_No más palabras. Con nuestras miradas nos lo decíamos todo…_

_Volví__ a besarla con mucha ternura y pasión. Sus labios eran exquisitos y no me cansaba de besarlos, de saborearlos. Me sentía completa, y es que con Tommy, sabía que en mi vida no me faltaba ni me faltaría nada. Sentí como sus finas manos se situaban por debajo de mi camiseta de tiritas y tocaban mi suave piel, provocando que mi cuerpo temblara más. Alce la mirada y la contemplaba, sus labios hinchado y entre abierto provocaban que me excitara más, me pedían a gritos que los devorara; sus manos seguían debajo de mi camiseta acariciándome. Pero me llamo la atención su mirada, estaba triste. ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña? – pregunte un poco preocupada_

_-No es justo… - hizo un puchero de niña que no le han dado un regalo, a mi me pareció de lo más tierno – tú me ves desnuda y yo a ti…_

_-Hazlo… - le sonreí de manera picara y mi mirada le demostraba seguridad, eso es lo quería transmitir, para que ella también estuviera tranquila y lo hiciera sin temor alguno._

_Es más, mis palabras le hicieron efecto, porque inmediatamente me quito la camiseta y observo mi cuerpo, nos volvimos a besar con más pasión, con mas ternura. Alcance a escuchar un "click", inmediatamente supe que me había quitado el sostén, ahora estábamos iguales. Nuestras acaricias no disminuían. Tommy rodo conmigo, dejándome a mí debajo de ella. Sabía lo que ella quería, sabía lo que ella necesitaba._

_Empezó a besarme uno de mis senos, no sabía cual, tampoco me interesaba en ese momento, realmente estaba en otro mundo. Sentir los labios de Tommy era lo mejor que me pudiera pasar. Estuvo entretenida besándomelos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y sobre todo masajeándolos. Empezó a bajar por mi barriga hasta llegar al filo del inicio de mi jean, lo cual, me lo desabrocho, me lo quito con junto con mi tanga. Me miro y aprobé, lo que sea que quisiera hacerme. En realidad yo sabía, pero a esas alturas mi cerebro estaba desconectado. Solo quería disfrutar de estar con ella. No sé en qué momento, pero reaccione cuando sentí sus labios en mi intimidad, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de agua, porque si de por sí ya estaba en otro mundo, con eso yo ya estaba en otra parte del universo.__ Eran besos tiernos y suaves, después incremento el ritmo. Dirigí mis manos hasta la cabeza de Tommy, enroscando mis dedos en su pelo suave y sedoso. Ya no solo sentí sus labios, sino que también sentí dos de ella en mi intimidad. ¡Por Dios, que me estaba matando! Arriba, abajo, círculos… Y sus labios… ¡Dios! Ni Shaoran era asi en la cama. Pero no me pondré a comparar entre los dos, porque a él lo aprecio y a ella la amo. Hay mucha diferencia. De repente empecé a sentir un calor en mi vientre y supe que ya estaba a punto de llegar. Tommy no dejaba de hacer el trabajo, que por cierto lo hacía muy bien. Un momento llegado llegue al orgasmo, y ella, me demostró que era una golosa de primera, porque no se desprendía de mi intimidad, me lo estaba dejando como lo encontró._

_Subió haciendo el mismo recorrido, por el cual bajo. Nos volvimos a besar y esta vez fui yo la que rodo, dejándole debajo de mí. Ahora era mi turno. La haría sentir más de lo que ella me hizo sentir a mí.__ Me dirigí hacia sus senos, ella enrosco sus dedos en mi cabello, trataba de dirigir mi cabeza, pero yo no se lo dejaba, no quería. Empecé a darle suave besos en uno de sus senos y con mi otra mano, masajeaba el otro. Los lamia, los mordisqueaba; Tommy arqueo la espalda dándome más espacio para que la hiciera mía. Baje por su barriga, llegando al vientre y le quite su tanga. Ahora era mi turno. Sabia donde guardaba uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Me levante y me dirigí hacia uno de los cajones de su cómoda, y lo encontré. Un consolador de tamaño considerable, ni tan pequeño, pero tampoco tan grande._

_Regrese de nuevo a donde Tommy, ella me veía con esa mirada picara y traviesa que tiene. Yo tenía una sonrisa de niña que va hacer una travesura, y en cierto modo eso era. Me situé de nuevo sobre ella besándola. Empecé a realizar el recorrido. Baje por su cuello, no sin antes lamerlo, besarlo, mordisquearlo; luego continúe por sus senos, bajando por su barriga, pasando por su vientre, llegando a su intimidad. La bese de una manera dulce, que luego lo transforme en pasión desenfrenada. Lo mordisqueaba, lo lamia; jugaba con su clítoris. Sentí como Tomoyo me arqueaba la espalda, abriendo más las piernas para darme más espacio. Ya no aguantando ni un segundo más, cogí el consolador y se lo introduje. Empecé a embestirla y ella movía las caderas de manera que me estaba enloqueciendo. Lo __hacía al ritmo de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Arriba, abajo, circulitos… No dejaba de embestirla con mi lengua y con el consolador. Gemía, y sus dedos enroscados en cabello, poniendo mi cabeza más adentro de su intimidad. Después de unos largos minutos, ¡Por Dios que Tomoyo es insaciable! Sentí como llego al clímax. Y asi como ella, la estaba dejando como lo encontré. Volví a subir por la misma ruta. Ahora nuestras acaricias eran menos apasionada, pero más tiernas y nuestros besos de igual manera. Nuestras respiraciones, empezaban a volver a la normalidad. _

_Me acosté a lado de Tommy y esta me abrazo por la cintura y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Le acariciaba la espalda. Había sido el momento más glorioso de mi vida._

_-Espero que esto no sea un sueño… - me dijo Tomoyo, pero yo sabía que era temor._

_-Claro que no, pequeña. Te amo._

_-Yo también. Y… ¿Desde cuándo mi mama es pareja de tu papa?_

_-No lo sé. Pero por el momento se fueron de viaje. Tenemos la casa para nosotras todo el fin de semana. – le dije sonriendo de manera muy traviesa y ella me correspondió. Nos volvimos a besar de manera tierna y dulce. Pero la verdad, estaba agotada como para una segunda sesión. Asi que nos quedamos dormidas, desnudas y abrazadas._

Desde ese viernes, ha pasado más de seis meses. Tommy y yo, seguimos juntas. Mi casa y la casa de ella han sido testigo de nuestros encuentros pasionales, pero también de nuestro amor.

Después de aquel fin de semana lleno de actividades, y llegado día lunes, donde teníamos que ir al instituto a recibir las condenadas clases. Nos enteramos que Shaoran estaba con Eriol, lo cual me alegraba mucho. Es más, hoy en día nos reunimos los cuatros y nos ponemos a conversar, a jugar juegos de mesa, en fin, a pasar un rato agradable. Mi papa y mi tía Sonomi, contrajeron matrimonio y ellos estaban felices de que las dos estuviéramos juntas, nos demostráramos el amor que nos teníamos y sobre todo que fuéramos felices.

Y… Por fin, podríamos ser nosotros mismos. Ya no había ataduras, ya no había que fingir. Sobre todo, ya no teníamos que mentirnos a nosotros mismo ni a nadie más.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bien... Me disculparan un poco, es la primera vez que hago un fic de genero Yuri y no se si realmente haya quedado bien. De todos modos, espero que les agrade, porque lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo.

Pequeña Milaah-Chan. Espero que te agrade la historia. Este es el 2 de 2 regalos. Disculpame que no te lo haya podido publicar ayer mismo, pero tuve problemas para subirlo.


End file.
